Satanés Weasley !
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Sévérus Rogue a confisqué aux frères Weasley des bonbons seulement ceux-ci contiennent quelques choses que le professeur n'appréciera que moyennement en plus Dumbledore le laisse en compagnie d'Aelita une jeune Serdaigle... Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Satanés Weasley !  
Couple : Aelita Stones/Severus Rogue  
Personnages concernés : Dumbledore et Fred et George Weasley (bien sûr).  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : M  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : Harry Potter et la coupe de feu  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : épisode qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier lol

Note : les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^.

Chapitre 1

Il était dix-neuf heures, heure à laquelle Aelita devait se rendre dans le bureau de Severus Rogue pour effectuer sa première retenue. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais eut la moindre petite retenue. Les couloirs étaient froids, c'était plutôt assez logique en cette période de l'année, elle avançait doucement, elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller en retenue. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce que le professeur allait lui réserver.

Une fois devant la porte de bois du maître des potions, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle frappa alors délicatement à la porte.

- Entrez !

La voix du professeur raisonna un moment dans le couloir, comme un glas froid et vide un frisson parcoura alors l'échine de la jeune Serdaigle qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Aelita prit alors son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce. Après avoir passé la porte en chêne, elle referma celle-ci derrière elle.

- Vous êtes en retard Miss Stones !

Le ton du professeur de potions étaient sans équivoques, Aelita se planta devant le bureau du professeur et baissa la tête.

- Pardon professeur.

- Les chaudrons… Miss Stones nettoyez, les !

Le professeur ne leva même pas les yeux de ses fiches qu'il commençait à corriger, Aelita se retourna pour aller les laver. Après trois quarts d'heures, elle entendit le professeur ouvrir quelque chose comme un bocal mais, elle ne se retourna pas. C'est quand il commença à tousser qu'elle se retourna. Elle vit alors le professeur Rogue avec un teint rouge presque virant au pourpre. Aelita se précipita vers le bureau.

- Debout professeur, lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard noir mais, comme il ne savait plus parler et quasiment pas respirer, il se leva. Aelita se plaça ensuite derrière le professeur et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle crut un moment que le professeur avait rougit. Elle serra ensuite un de ses poings qu'elle avait placé au préalable au milieu de l'abdomen – entre le nombril et le sternum - en faisant ressortir le pouce. Aelita plaça ensuite sa deuxième main au-dessus de son poing et poussa brusquement ses mains vers l'intérieur et vers le haut. Ce qui fit recracher au professeur Rogue la pastille jaune qui c'était coincé dans sa trachée.

- Qu'est…, qu'est ce que c'était que cette technique Miss Stones ?

Demanda le professeur d'une voix assez étranglée, la jeune fille le regarda un moment car, il ne l'avait même pas remercier pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- C'est la manœuvre d'Heimlich professeur.

- Hum, bien retournez à votre travail Miss !

Continua-t-il sur un ton froid en essayant de récupérer sa voix, il reprit alors une pastille. Aelita voulu lui dire de faire attention cette fois mais, se fut trop tard il l'avait déjà mise en bouche. Elle le vit ensuite sortir un mouchoir et cracher dans celui-ci.

- C'est infect…, goût citron comment peuvent-ils manger des bonbons avec ce goût ?

Avait grommelé le professeur Rogue entre ses dents, Aelita était bien trop occupée à récurer un grand chaudron pour l'entendre. Une fois, qu'elle eut fini de les nettoyer il était vingt et une heure passée. Elle se retourna pour dire au professeur qu'elle avait fini cette corvée et lui demander la permission de rejoindre sa salle commune.

- Excusez moi mais où est le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle en voyant un jeune homme assis à la place où le professeur Rogue devait se tenir.

- Pardon !? demanda le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers Aelita.

- Vous êtes son assistant ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Pas du tout jeune impertinente, vous le voyez bien ne vous moquez pas de moi !

- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête puis en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bien sûr voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous en fait douter ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien disons que vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude professeur, lui dit-elle en le regardant et en avançant vers son bureau. Puis, je savoir à qui vous avez confisqué ses confiseries ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers un miroir ou plutôt vers la vitre de son armoire qui contenait des ingrédients. Par la barbe de Merlin !

- Je savais que vous alliez réagir de la sorte…

- Taisez vous petite sotte !

Aelita ne dit plus un mot mais, elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle serra les poings sans rien dire. Le professeur s'avança alors vers elle.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous qui avez mis dans l'idée de ses frères Weasley de créer des bonbons qui faisaient rajeunir, lui dit-il en s'avançant de plus en plus vers elle en tenant son pantalon à deux mains.

Car, oui le professeur se retrouvait avec un corps d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, jeune homme qu'il avait été autre fois. Donc, il en avait également la carrure, Aelita remarqua qu'il était très mince et c'est pour cela que sa robe était trois fois trop grande pour lui ainsi que son pantalon. La jeune Serdaigle pinça ses lèvres afin de ne pas rire, elle se recula toute fois mais ce retrouva vite bloquée contre le mur de pierre.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Miss Stones ! vociféra le jeune professeur Rogue en lâchant son pantalon ce qui eut pour effet de le déséquilibrer et il tomba sur la jeune Serdaigle.

Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le caleçon – oui Severus ne porte pas de slip je rassure les fans lol – de son professeur. Seulement elle sentit une chose étrange au niveau de ses lèvres, c'était mou et plutôt agréable. La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux pour apercevoir deux onyx écarquillé par la surprise la fixer. Elle repoussa alors le jeune homme qui devient aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Pour… pourquoi vous…

- Pardon Miss Stones c'était un accident… j'ai été tellement stupéfait…, essaya-t-il de s'excuser ce qui surpris au plus haut point Aelita. L'homme toussa alors et se reprit bien vite, je pense que hum… nous ferions mieux d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore suivez moi !

- Mais…, professeur je dois rejoindre ma salle commune…

- Miss Stones vous n'êtes pas à une heure près !, lui dit-il froidement en lui prenant son poigner encore une fois il faillit tomber à cause de son pantalon.

Aelita eut alors tout le loisir de constater cette fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un caleçon mais bien d'un boxer noir extrêmement moulant. Le professeur ramassa son pantalon jeta un sort pour que celui-ci reste en place et jeta un regard noir à Aelita qui regardait toujours les fesses du professeur Rogue.

- Mademoiselle Stones quand vous aurez fini de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande nous pourrons peut-être avancer !

- Pardon professeur mais, je dois dire que vous avez un assez beau…

- Suffit ! Sinon, je vous retire 30 points Miss Stones !

Aelita ne dit plus un mot se laissant entraîner par le professeur Rogue dans les couloirs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui menait au bureau du professeur le jeune homme murmura le mot de passe de façon à ce que la jeune fille ne puisse pas entendre. Ils se glissèrent alors sur les marches qui menèrent directement à la porte du bureau du directeur. Ils n'eurent même pas à frapper que le directeur leur répondit d'une voix forte mais calme.

- Entrez !

Le professeur Rogue poussa alors Aelita a rentré en premier puis celui-ci ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Bonsoir Miss Stones, que me vaut…

- Albus c'est important ! tonna le professeur Rogue en passant devant Aelita.

- Merlin ! Severus que t'es t'il arrivé mon garçon ? demanda Dumbledore en se précipitant vers Rogue pour le regarder ou plutôt pour l'examiner.

- C'est encore une farce de ses maudits Weasley !

- Voyons Fred et Gorge ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche Severus…

- Je suis sûr qu'il ce sont trompé dans les dosages professeur, rajouta Aelita.

- Oui, Miss Stones doit avoir raison et puis tu devrais trouver un moyen pour redevenir comme avant… Même si j'avoue que tu n'es pas si mal dans cet état mon garçon, dit-il en faisant un léger clin d'œil à Aelita qui rougit.

- Mais, ça va me prendre au moins deux semaines professeur !

- Pas si tu as une assistante Severus !

- Une quoi !? demandèrent d'une même voix le professeur Rogue et Aelita.

- Oui, Miss Stones sera parfaite, excellent choix Severus…

- Mais, je n'ai jamais choisi…

- Et je n'ai jamais dit oui professeur, dit-elle en regardant les deux hommes.

- Je crois Severus que Miss Stones est une excellente élève en potions je me trompe ?

- Non, Albus vous avez parfaitement raison mais…

- Mais, quoi Severus ?

- Rien, Albus

- Bien ! Tu devrais quand même allez chez Pomfresh et je demanderais à un élève de te prêter tes vêtements. Je ferais aussi installer un lit de camp dans ta chambre pour Miss Stones pendant une semaine vous ne devez vous quitter sous aucun prétexte.

- Quoi !? dirent-ils une fois de plus d'une même voix.

- Je dirais à tout vos amis Miss Stones que vous êtes à l'infirmerie pour une chute dans les escaliers quant à toi Severus tu auras la grippe ! Personne ne sera au courant que le professeur ait rajeuni ni que vous l'aidiez à trouver une potion pour le guérir Miss Stones.

- Je vais être en retard dans mes cours professeur !

- Je suis sur que Severus trouvera un moment pour vous laisser vaquer à vos devoirs Miss Stones, lui dit-il avec un léger clin d'œil.

- Bien professeur.

- Bien Albus.

[A suivre…]


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Satané Weasley !  
Couple : Aelita Stones/Sévérus Rogue  
Personnages concernés :  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : Harry Potter et la coupe de feu  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : épisode qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier lol

Note : les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^.

Chapitre 2

Le professeur Rogue et Aelita quittèrent donc tous les deux le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La jeune Serdaigle prit alors la direction de sa salle commune quand le jeune professeur Rogue l'attrapa par le bras.

- Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda-t-il sèchement en resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur son bras.

- Dans ma salle commune…, dit-elle en se retournant et en croisant les yeux du professeur Rogue.

- Vous devez venir dans mes cachots avez-vous une mémoire aussi courte que celle des poissons rouges dans le lac noir, Miss Stones ? lui demanda-t-il en relâchant violement le bras de la jeune fille.

Aelita se renfrogna, elle regarda tout en descendant les marches vers les cachots les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de sa salle commune.

*Une semaine…, tu ne devras tenir qu'une semaine*, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

C'est alors que la jeune fille percuta de plein fouet le dos du professeur Rogue qui c'était arrêté pour laisser passer le Baron Sanglant. L'homme soupira mais, ne dit rien en poursuivant sa route, juste devant la classe de potion, le professeur pressa sur une pierre qui ouvrit un pan du mur.

- Entrez Miss Stones ! dit-il sur un ton des plus froid.

Aelita rentra dans la pièce, c'était froid et impersonnel comme elle s'y attendait. Il n'y avait pas une seule photo pas un seul cadre, juste deux fauteuils se faisant face ainsi qu'une table basse entre les deux fauteuils et qu'une cheminée aux flammes vertes.

- Asseyez vous, je vais voir nos chambres, dit-il en entrant dans un autre pièce qui semblait encore plus petite que le salon.

*Par Merlin, mais où je suis ?*, se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Aelita avait tellement imaginé cette pièce remplie de livres ou d'autres choses qu'elle fut quelque peu déçue de voir les murs vides. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que le professeur Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir des milliers de photos ou des fleurs sur une table. Mais, qu'il avait au moins des livres.

*A moins que je ne me sois trompée et qu'il soit comme à peu près tous les autres professeurs… c'est-à-dire qu'il ne connaît que les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal point. Qu'il ne c'est jamais intéressé à autre chose*, pensa-t-elle en regardant les flammes vertes du feu qui prirent soudainement une couleur violette puis une couleur bleu.

Le professeur revint ensuite dans la pièce avec un pyjama en soie noire. Il avait l'air assez furieux donc Aelita ne dit rien.

- Ce n'est pas l'un des miens Miss Stones si vous pensez cela…

- Je ne pense absolument à rien professeur mais, laissez moi deviner Malefoy ?

- Oui, grommela-t-il en levant les yeux ciels, je me demande comment il peut arriver à dormir dans un tel accoutrement…

- Nous sommes deux professeurs, dit-elle en le regardant, je suppose que je dois enfiler moi aussi ma robe de nuit…

- Pyjama Miss Stones !

- Quoi !? Mais…

- Pas de mais, vous dormirez dans Ma chambre sous Mes conditions ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, professeur, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en entrant dans la chambre.

- Si vous voulez vous laver, la salle de bain se trouve au fond de la pièce, lui dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

*La cohabitation ne va pas être drôle*, songea-t-elle en se dirigea vers la porte du fond qui était d'une couleur noir.

Une fois, à l'intérieur de la salle de bain elle faillit hurler, tous les meubles présents dans la pièce ainsi que les murs étaient de couleur noire. Elle alluma alors la lumière qui était très clair et qui lui fit un peu mal aux yeux.

*Que c'est glauque, il a pas intérêt à avoir une panne d'électricité* pensa-t-elle en regardant la baignoire et le lavabo qui était eux en granite. *Une touche de couleur*, ironisa-t-elle mentalement. *En fait c'est un psychopathe*, se dit-elle en ouvrant l'eau.

Elle fut presque surprise que l'eau qui s'écoula fût claire et non noir comme le reste de la pièce, elle se lava les mains et le visage. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle s'aperçu qu'il y avait sur un petit présentoir juste en dessous du miroir sa brosse à dent et celle du professeur Rogue dans deux gobelets différents ainsi que leur dentifrice respectif. Comment à-t-elle su laquelle était sa brosse à dent ? Et bien, c'était simple car, la brosse à dent du professeur Rogue à un manche - je vous le donne en mille - noir ! Le gobelet pour ceux ou celle que ça intéresse est transparent tout comme celui d'Aelita. Il y avait également deux essuies près du lavabo un blanc et l'autre – je vous le donne une fois de plus en mille – gris ! – Ah ah, vous y avez cru lol -.

Aelita quitta la salle de bain une fois rafraîchie, elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'admirer la chambre.

*Je mets mon pyjama et puis je regarde de quoi ça à l'air*, se dit-elle en voyant un lit d'appoint parfaitement banal.

Son pyjama était parfaitement replié sur le lit, elle se déshabilla sans faire de chichi. Le pyjama était un de ceux de sa maison avec un bel écusson au niveau de son sein droit et une poche au niveau de l'autre sein.

*Super j'ai le pyjama d'un garçon de ma maison*, se dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle se retourna enfin pour voir la pièce et encore une fois elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, rien à voir avec les deux autres pièces. Les murs étaient presque entièrement recouvert de livres seul un mur n'en avait pas celui près de la salle de bain en revanche il y avait un portrait, au milieu de la pièce trônait le lit du professeur Rogue. Mais, ce qui interpella Aelita se fût le portrait, elle s'approcha pour mieux le voir. Il représentait une famille il ne semblait pas heureuse toute fois sur cette représentation, la femme et l'homme avait l'air assez sévère alors que le petit garçon au milieu avait un regard rempli de…

*Tristesse*, songea-t-elle en aillant un pincement au cœur pour le petit garçon sur la toile.

La jeune fille se retourna ensuite pour voir un lit en chêne minutieusement ouvragé, il était beau mais un peu trop imposant pour cette pièce.

*Ce lit pourrait contenir facilement trois personnes…, quatre si elles sont comme Rogue*, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire ironique.

- Miss Stones vous avez fini de vous préparer pour la nuit ? demanda alors le professeur Rogue de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui, professeur !

- Alors venez boire une tasse de tisane avant d'aller vous coucher !

*De la tisane*, se dit-elle en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à la tisane de Jeremya et ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite, elle alla près de son lit et prit les pantoufles qui étaient dessous. Celles-ci étaient bien trop grandes pour elle mais, bon ce n'était que pour une semaine après tout, enfin c'est ce qu'elle se répétait sans arrêt. Elle poussa alors la porte et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au professeur, une tasse était posée sur la table alors que le professeur en possédé déjà une entre ses mains. Aelita se pencha alors et prit la tasse, elle souffla sur le liquide chaud avant de le diriger vers ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée.

- Alors Miss Stones comment trouvez-vous mes appartements ? Etaient-ils pareil que dans votre imagination ?

Aelita faillit s'étrangler en entendant la question du professeur Rogue mais, elle se reprit très vite. Le professeur quant à lui sourit ce qui surprit Aelita, de voir pour une fois une expression humaine sur son visage.

- A chacun son tour Miss Stones, dit-il sur un ton amusé.

Ce qui surprit encore un peu plus la jeune fille surtout qu'elle ne savait pourquoi il lui disait ça, quand soudain elle comprit qu'il parlait de son étranglement. Elle ne dit cependant plus un moment se contentant de regarder le feu et de boire sa tisane qui était en autre chose délicieuse. Une fois, qu'elle eut fini sa tasse, elle la posa sur la table et elle sentit ses paupières devenir étrangement lourde.

- Miss Stones.

A l'appel de son nom par la voix du professeur Rogue, Aelita se réveilla à moitié et le regarda.

- Vous devriez regagner votre lit !

- Hum oui vous avez raison, dit-elle en se levant.

La jeune Serdaigle tituba en faisant le tour de la table ce qui surprit Rogue mais, il la laissa faire elle vint alors vers sa joue. Mais, le professeur voulu riposter et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et se retira comme si elle avait posé ses lèvres sur la joue du professeur.

- Bonne nuit professeur, lui dit-elle avant de regagner la chambre.

[A suivre…]


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Satané Weasley !  
Couple : Aelita Stones/Sévérus Rogue  
Personnages concernés :  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : Harry Potter et la coupe de feu  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : épisode qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier lol

Note : les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^.

Chapitre 3

Aelita c'était endormie quand sa tête avait à peine effleuré l'oreiller. Bien évidement à son réveil elle ne se souvenait pas de la veille et encore moins du baiser qu'elle avait donné au professeur Rogue (redevenu jeune « accidentellement », je tiens à le préciser au cas où vous l'auriez oublié).

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais aucune lumière n'infiltrait la chambre, il faisait noir comme dans un four. La jeune fille se mit alors à réfléchir, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et tenta de se lever sans se cogner partout chose qui ne fut pas aisée. Elle parvint néanmoins à trouver la porte et à sortir dans le petit salon ou le professeur y était déjà une tasse à la main et lisant un journal. Ce qui paraissait un peu étrange si on ne pensait pas que le jeune homme de 17 ans puisse être le professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour professeur, lui dit-elle en venant s'installer sur un des fauteuils.

- Vous êtes matinal Miss, il n'est que sept heures…

- Nous sommes quel jour ?

- Samedi Miss Stones…

- Alors c'est normal, dit-elle d'un ton détaché, je me lève à six heures en semaine et sans réveil par contre les week-end je dors jusqu'à sept voir huit heures. Mais, je suis sûr que vous n'en avez rien à faire, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ce sourire déstabilisa un peu le professeur Rogue mais, la jeune fille ne le vit pas bien trop occupée à regarder les flammes désormais rouges danser dans la cheminée.

- Voulez vous du café, du chocolat ou du thé Miss Stones ?

- J'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud professeur…

- Je n'ai que du thé ici !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le visage quasiment réjoui du professeur Rogue, apparemment très satisfait de lui-même. La jeune fille détourna une fois de plus le regard pour le replonger dans les flammes. Le professeur prépara alors une tasse de thé pour la jeune fille une fois qu'elle fut prête il la posa sur la table. La main de la jeune fille vint alors la chercher tout en ne quittant pas les flammes de la cheminée devenue noires. Le professeur quant à lui ne se souciait pas d'Aelita, il lisait simplement son journal. Puis tout à coup il le plia et le posa sur la table ce qui eut pour effet de faire détourner les yeux de la jeune Serdaigle.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous habiller Miss Stones aujourd'hui sera une longue journée pour nous deux, lui dit-il en la regardant.

- Bien professeur, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Miss Stones ?

- Oui, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Vous êtes souffrante ?

La question du professeur Rogue la surpris quelque peut, elle se demanda si le professeur s'inquiétait pour elle.

*Non, il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour moi, il doit sentir que je n'ai pas ma verve habituel s'en doute*, pensa-t-elle en se retournant pour rentrer dans la chambre.

- Non, tout va bien professeur, dit-elle depuis la chambre.

- Bien, alors habillez vous, car nous devons aller je vous le rappel voir Madame Pomfresh, dit-il depuis le salon.

- Je n'ai pas oublié professeur !

Aelita entra ensuite dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau du bain et une fois qu'elle fut à bonne température et que la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie elle rentra dans celle-ci. La jeune Serdaigle avait trouvé du bain moussant et du champoing, dans l'une des armoires.

*Je me demande si il s'en est déjà servit*, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se mit la tête dans l'eau et savonna ensuite ses cheveux avec le shampoing. Une fois, lavée et séchée, elle s'habilla et se rendit de nouveau dans le salon le professeur Rogue avait disparu. Elle regarda la pièce attentivement quand elle vit la tête du professeur passer le mur.

- Oh vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Oui… qu'est-ce ?

- C'est ce que les moldus appel un trompe l'œil Miss Stones, il y en a beaucoup dans ce château, vous apprendrez à les reconnaître. Suivez moi je vous prie ! lui dit-il en disparaissant de nouveau à travers le mur.

Aelita était assez perplexe elle s'approcha alors du mur et vit qu'en fait il y avait un couloir entre les deux pans de mur. La jeune Serdaigle s'y engagea et tomba dans une immense pièce circulaire remplie de différente cheminée sur lesquels reposaient des chaudrons.

- Ceci est mon laboratoire Miss Stones, nous reviendrons ici quand Mrs Pomfresh m'aura dit que je n'ai rien, dit-il en passant devant elle.

Le laboratoire était sombre seul les feux donnaient de la clarté à la pièce, le professeur Rogue quitta le laboratoire et Aelita le suivit. Il prit sa cape noire qu'il mit au dessus de sa robe, Aelita fit de même avec la sienne et ils quittèrent tous les deux les appartements.

*Rien que sept jours…, pense que tu ne dois reste avec lui que sept petits jours*, pensa-t-elle en courant presque derrière lui tellement le professeur marchait vite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh les attendait de pied ferme en dehors de l'infirmerie.

- Entrez ! dit-elle sèchement, Albus pense que je n'ai que ça à faire alors que je vous le rappelle je dois tout préparer pour le tournois des trois sorciers !

- Je le sais Pompom, dit Rogue en baissant les yeux.

Aelita regarda l'infirmière d'un air surpris mais, celle-ci ne quittait pas Rogue des yeux et semblait encore plus en colère à présent.

- Oh ne me faites pas ses yeux de chiens battus Severus ! Ca prenait avec moi quand vous aviez 17 ans maintenant, vous êtes de nouveau dans ce corps mais je peux sentir votre intelligence à travers votre enveloppe ! Alors cessez de faire des enfantillages et entrez !

La jeune Serdaigle n'avait jamais vu l'infirmière aussi remontée contre quelqu'un à peine entré dans l'infirmerie elle lui demanda de se dévêtir. Ce qui surprit le professeur Rogue autant que son élève.

- Oh, je vous en prie Severus ne faites pas le timide maintenant, allez je vous veux en caleçon et en chaussette et plus vite que ça !

- Mrs Pomfresh, je ferais mieux de…

- Miss Stones, ne m'aviez vous pas dit un jour que vous rêviez d'être médicomage ?

- Si mais…

- Et bien c'est le moment où jamais ! trancha Mrs Pomfresh en la regardant.

- Quoi ? demanda Aelita soudainement paniquée en regardant alternativement le professeur Rogue et l'infirmière.

- Vous avez un spécimen devant vous pourquoi ne pas l'ausculter ?

- Mais, je ne sais pas faire ça !

- Allons Miss Stones ne soyez pas modeste et puis j'ai des choses à vérifier ! Alors auscultait le c'est un ordre ! lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mrs Pomfresh quitta l'endroit pour se rendre dans son bureau qui n'était pas très loin. Le professeur Rogue semblait encore plus blanc qu'avant. Elle s'approcha alors du lit sur lequel il était assis et soupira, puis elle toucha sa gorge de ses doigts fins et délicats.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous destiniez pour la médecine Miss Stones, dit-il froidement.

- Je ne pensais pas que Mrs Pomfresh irait le crier sur tous les toits, lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

La jeune fille prit ensuite sa baguette toucha la poitrine de l'homme et invoqua un sonorus pour pouvoir entendre les battements de son cœur.

- Qui vous a appris ça ?

- Mrs Pomfresh qui d'autre ? demanda-t-elle aussi sèchement qu'il l'avait fait. Le cœur va bien…

- Puisse que je vous ais dit que je n'avais rien !

- Ouvrez la bouche !

- Quoi ?

- Ouvrez la bouche !

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Ouvrez la bouche et dites ahhh sinon c'est moi qui vous force à l'ouvrir ! dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien moi qui pensez que vous aviez perdu toute votre verve…

Aelita plissa les yeux et lui asséna un violent coup dans son genoux ce qui eut pour effet qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- AHHH !

Pendant ce laps de temps elle lui enfonça un abaisse langue dans la bouche avant qu'il ne la referme.

- Mais vouf vêtef complètement timbrée ma pauf fille ! cria-t-il avec le bâton en bouche.

- Si vous arrêtiez de gesticuler l'examen irait plus vite ! Et on pourrait aller faire la potion qui vous permettrez de reprendre votre forme originelle !

- Oui de retour danf le monde def adultef et ne pluf vouf avoir danf lef pattef quel rêf ! lui dit-il toujours avec l'abaisse langue dans la bouche.

- Voilà ! Alors ouvrez la bouche maintenant et faites ahhh !

Le professeur Rogue fut alors contraint de faire ce que la jeune fille lui demandait depuis un moment déjà. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir mais les jambes du professeur lui bloqué l'accès.

- Professeur, si vous n'écartez pas les jambes, je ne pourrais jamais voir ce qu'il se passe dans votre gorge !

Le professeur obtempéra pour laisser passer la jeune fille et pour pouvoir finir l'examen au plus vite. Aelita ne remarqua rien d'anormal et elle retira l'abaisse langue de la bouche du professeur Rogue.

- Je pense que tout est correct prof…

Mais la jeune fille fut soudain déséquilibrée, Rogue s'en rendit compte et serra les jambes pour la retenir. Ils furent soudainement proche l'un de l'autre leur bouche se frôlèrent et leurs yeux s'encrèrent un instant dans les yeux de l'autre. Aelita ferma alors les yeux et embrassa le maître des potions quand elle rouvrit les yeux c'était pour voir deux onyx étonnés qui la regardait.

[A suivre…]


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Satané Weasley !  
**Couple :** Aelita Stones/Séverus Rogue  
**Personnages concernés :**  
**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) **: R  
**Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :** Harry Potter et la coupe de feu  
**Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :** épisode qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier lol

Chapitre 4

- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça !

C'était Mrs Pomfresh qui était revenue, le professeur Rogue délia ses jambes qui étaient autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la repoussa tellement fort que celle-ci faillit s'effondrer par terre.

- Il ne c'est rien passez Pompom ! dit le professeur Rogue en colère et en s'essuyant frénétiquement la bouche. J'aurais dû m'en douter…, grommela-t-il ce qu'il dit ensuite fut inaudible pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Aelita ne savait plus quoi penser, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit pour oser embrasser le professeur Rogue.

- Miss Stones, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner… ne tombez pas amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui…

Aelita baissa les yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à Mrs Pompresh, elle n'était plus sur de rien.

- Je vous remercie pour m'avoir permis d'ausculter le professeur Rogue, dit-elle en mettant sa cape et en repartant vers les cachots.

La jeune Serdaigle arriva devant le mur en face du bureau du professeur n'osant pas crier elle frappa juste contre le mur. Mais, celui-ci ne s'ouvrir pas elle réitéra le même geste plusieurs fois frappant le mur jusqu'au sang. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça c'était un mur impossible donc que le professeur l'entende… La jeune fille se mit dos contre le mur et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'en bas de celui-ci. Quand soudain une silhouette noire arriva dans les cachots, il frappa contre le mur et celui-ci s'ouvrir.

- Vous comptez prendre racine là, Miss Stones ? demanda-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Non, professeur, dit-elle en cachant l'état de ses mains, ses yeux étaient un peu rougis mais avec la pénombre le professeur ne sembla pas le voir.

- Pour ce qui c'est passé à l'infirmerie…

- Que c'est-il passé à l'infirmerie professeur ?

- Bien, je vois que vous comprenez assez vite Miss Stones…

- Je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien…

- Je vous l'accorde, dit-il en retirant sa cape et sa robe de sorcier dévoilant ainsi une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Bien allons-y Miss Stones mettons nous au travail ! dit-il en s'engouffrant dans le couloir trompe l'œil.

Aelita enleva sa cape ensuite sa robe et se retrouva en jupe et en chemiser blanc, puis elle le suivit dans le laboratoire circulaire. Au milieu de celui-ci il y avait une table ronde pour préparer les ingrédients.

- Nous allons utiliser le chaudrons qui est pausé sur des flammes ordinaires, dit-il en remontant ses manches.

La jeune Serdaigle vit alors la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son professeur et elle heurta la table des ingrédients.

- Faites attention petite idiote ! dit-il en rattrapant quelques fioles.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un Mangemort professeur, lui lança-t-elle avec un certain aplomb.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez des Mangemorts pour savoir ce que signifie cette marque…

- Bien envoyé, il est vrai que j'en connais…, il s'agit de mes frères professeur, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Balivernes vos frères sont trop jeunes…

- J'ai vu leur bras professeur à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Ils l'ont peut être dessinée…

- Je vous jure que non professeur…, enfin vous n'êtes pas obligée de me croire…

- Très bien, dit-il en occultant ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, découpez moi ceci en fines lamelles !

L'homme lui tendit alors des sortes de radis, elle se mit alors à les couper de la manière dont le professeur lui avait indiquée. Ils travaillèrent tous les deux sans se soucier de l'autre, le professeur lui donnait des ingrédients à couper ou à mélanger de manière très précise. Aelita ne c'était jamais plainte de l'état de ses mains jusqu'à ce que le professeur lui demande de le remplacer pour remuer la potion. Il quitta la pièce, elle fit exactement comme le professeur lui avait dit de faire seulement la potion bouillonnait de plus en plus fort et bientôt elle reçut des éclaboussures sur ses mains. Mais, elle ne dit rien continuant comme si de rien était le professeur Rogue revint assez vite et il se mit à découper d'autre ingrédient, c'est quand il entendit un petit gémissement qu'il se retourna.

- Miss Stones ! dit-il en s'emparant de la cuillère en bois, il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort à celle-ci pour qu'elle continue à remuer.

Le professeur prit alors les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et les examina. Aelita voulait les retirer mais le professeur serrait ses poignets de plus en plus fort pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

- Ne bougez pas Stones et vous auriez dû me le dire que vous étiez blessée vous auriez pu contaminer mes ingrédients avec votre sang ! dit-il en prenant ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains pour attraper une fiole.

Rogue avait beau avoir l'allure et le gabarit d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'Aelita et il avait en plus de l'expérience.

- Je ne vous ferais pas mal si vous cessiez de bouger ! Une fois de plus Miss Stones je vous renvoie l'ascenseur on dirait que ça va devenir monnaie courante entre nous, lui dit-il en versant un peu du contenu de la fiole sur les blessures.

Aelita eut un geste de recule mais elle ne cria pas, l'homme leva les yeux juste une fraction de seconde pour voir sa réaction. Puis, il prit un morceau de tissus propre qu'il déchira en deux parties égales et pansa les blessures de la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes fortes…, bien plus qu'il n'y parait et vous n'avez même versé une larme…

La jeune Serdaigle retira ses mains de celles du professeur Rogue, elle le fit avec tellement d'aisance que le professeur en resta étonné. En fait, Aelita aurait pu s'en allait quand bon lui semblait seulement elle voulait lui faire croire qu'il était le plus fort.

- Les hommes aiment contrôler ce qu'ils pensent être contrôlable j'ai pensé que vous étiez comme tous ces hommes et je n'avais pas tord…

- Vous n'êtes une…, commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle

- Une quoi professeur ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dites-le ! Dites ce que vous avez au fond du cœur à mon sujet ! Depuis que je suis tombée sous le charme de Drago vous avez absolument tout fait pour l'empêcher de me voir !

- Toujours cette rancoeur envers moi n'est-ce pas Stones ! dit-il en se rapprochant une fois de plus de la jeune fille. Vous me haïssez presque autant que vous haïssez votre père n'est-ce pas !? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Ce n'est pas comparable ! dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas comparable Stones !? Vous me haïssez et vous haïssiez votre père !? s'écria-t-il en la regardant.

- Je ne vous hais pas !

La jeune fille s'était retournée pour le regarder, le professeur semblait surprit de la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé.

- Ne me mentez pas !

- Je ne vous mens pas, seulement…

- Seulement quoi ?

- Vous êtes comme tous les hommes vous ne savez pas lire entre lignes ! lui dit-elle en se retournant et en faisant le tour de la table pour se retrouver face à lui.

- J'ai…, j'ai dû mal à vous suivre Miss Stones…

Le professeur Rogue avait dit ça en la regardant, il avait l'air complètement perdu. Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et il c'était déjà embrassé trois fois. Aelita ne voulait pas aller trop vite de peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait mis des années à espérer. Les paroles de Mrs Pomfresh lui revinrent alors en pleine figure. « Miss Stones, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, ne tombez pas amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui ».

*Mais, comment faire quand les sentiments sont déjà présents… Comment résister quand plus rien ne nous sépare de l'être aimé ?* se dit-elle en le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas su lire en vous ? Que vous aimiez Drago ?

- Cela était très facile à lire à l'époque je l'avoue, je n'ai pas été très discrète, murmura-t-elle en baisant les yeux.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire tout le château était au courant. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait que je mette fin à cette mascarade et puis maintenant vous êtes mieux avec Miles n'est-ce pas ce cher Bletchley. Il vous aime…, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit réciproque n'est-ce pas Miss Stones vous espérez toujours plus !

C'était bas, c'était infâme de dire ça, les yeux d'Aelita ne se relevèrent pas sous le coup tranchant des paroles de Rogue. Elle quitta le laboratoire et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre du professeur Rogue à l'aide d'un sortilège. Le professeur l'avait suivit et il criait au travers de la porte mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'effondra en pleur sur son lit d'appoint. Aelita resta enfermée jusqu'au soir, elle sortit alors doucement de la chambre et vit le professeur endormi dans un des fauteuils. Elle parti chercher une couverture et la mit sur le professeur qui gémit quelque peut mais, ne se réveilla pas. Elle se rendit au laboratoire et regarda un peu sur quoi le professeur travaillait avant d'entreprendre sa guérison. Elle était apparemment restée près d'une heure dans le laboratoire quand elle entendit des pas.

- J'espère que vous n'avez touché à rien Miss Stones…

Aelita ne répondit pas toujours entrain de lire les notes du professeur Rogue, il vint derrière elle et retira le livre qui était posé sur la table.

- Professeur…

- Ce sont mes notes ! Mon jardin secret et je vous avez dit ne toucher à rien il me semble non !? lui demanda-t-il en fermant le livre, en le pausant un peu plus loin sur la table et en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Vous avez bu ?, lui demanda-t-elle en sentant son haleine chargée.

- Si peu, une gorgée de Whisky purfeu… vous n'avez jamais vu d'homme ivre Miss ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Si j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir…, mais je n'avais jamais vu le professeur Rogue dans cet état, vous avez dû boire au moins toute la bouteille, lui dit-elle en le regardant sur le côté.

Car le professeur venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et regardait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

- En ce qui concerne ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Ne le prenez surtout pas au mot Miss, j'étais en colère et en toute franchise, je vous avouerais que mes paroles dépassent souvent ma pensée, lui dit-il en regardant à présent les mains de la jeune fille. Vous avez de très jolies mains malgré les bandages, elles sont fines et délicates parfaites pour faire des potions, lui murmura-t-il alors que la jeune fille ferma un instant ses yeux pour entendre la voix de son professeur.

Mais, Aelita sortit vite de cette rêverie et se dépêcha de s'écarter de lui.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher professeur !

- Pourquoi ? La nuit ne fait que commencer et en plus vous n'avez pas mangé.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! dit-elle alors que son estomac se contracta pour laisser échapper un gargouillis.

- Votre cerveau peut-être mais, pas votre estomac, dit-il en souriant. Allez Miss Stones, venez nous allons dîner, dit-il en repartant du laboratoire.

Aelita n'était pas très rassurée de suivre le professeur Rogue surtout dans l'état où il était. Quand elle arriva une table était déjà prête et un repas froid l'attendait.

*En fait, il a tout prévu*, se dit-elle en venant s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

La jeune Serdaigle regarda le professeur qui était entrain de la fixer avec un sourire niait sur les lèvres. Elle détourna les yeux et commença à manger, il s'agissait de saumon fumé avec salade et des toasts étaient posés dans une autre assiette au milieu de la table.

- Vous aimez toujours Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? demanda le professeur après un long moment de silence.

Aelita le regarda en écarquillant les yeux de surprise et en sentant qu'un morceau de pain était passé par le mauvais trou. Elle toussa et ne pleura un peu ne pouvant retenir d'avantage ses larmes tout en le regardant. Une fois l'étranglement passé et trois verre d'eau vidé, elle regarda toujours le professeur qui c'était levé. Il frappa du plat de la main sur la cheminée et se retourna pour voir Aelita.

- Je haïs Drago au plus haut point, lui dit-il en la regardant.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Vous l'aimez toujours ne nié pas je le vois dans vos yeux, dit-il en se rapprochant. Oui, vous l'aimez, il est tellement beau, tellement séduisant alors que…

- Alors que quoi professeur ? Miles n'est pas assez séduisant peut-être pour rivaliser avec lui ? Vous pensez que je n'aime pas Miles parce qu'il n'est pas Drago ?

- Vous aimez Bletchley ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil dans lequel elle c'était assise.

Le professeur mit alors un genou à terre et posa ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

- Je…, je l'ignore…, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

- Vous l'ignorez ? Donc vous ne savez pas lequel des deux vous aimez en vérité !? lui dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne sais si je peux me confier à vous sur un plan aussi personnel… Mais, j'aime une autre personne seulement c'est impossible pour moi de croire qu'il y ait une possibilité… La probabilité pour qu'il m'aime…

Elle entendit une respiration profonde, elle releva les yeux et vit que le professeur c'était endormi contre l'accoudoir. La jeune fille sourit et se déplaça pour le prendre sous le bras et par la taille afin de l'amener à son lit. Heureusement la chambre n'était pas loin et elle posa le corps du professeur Rogue sur le lit. Il l'entraîna avec elle mais ses mouvements étaient mous et sans la moindre force, elle l'installa alors plus ou moins correctement se demandant si elle devait le dévêtir ou pas. Finalement elle opta pour seulement lui retirer ses chaussures. Puis elle le regarda replaçant une de ses mèches qui était tombée sur son nez correctement.

- Oui les probabilité pour que vous m'aimiez sont quasiment nul… cher professeur, dit-elle en se penchant légèrement pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres avant d'aller mettre sa tenue de nuit.

[A suivre…]

Merci à **Byakuya du 13** de m'avoir mis un commentaire voici donc un chapitre de plus^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Satané Weasley !  
**Couple :** Aelita Stones/ Severus Rogue  
**Personnages concernés :** Mrs Pomfresh, Drago Malefoy, Miles Bletchley  
**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** R  
**Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :** Harry Potter et la coupe de feu  
**Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :** épisode qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier lol

Chapitre 5

_Aelita s'était mise en pyjama puis avait rejoins son lit des rêves plein la tête. Des rêves ou son cher professeur lui avouait qu'il l'aimait. Même si elle savait qu'au fond ça ne serait jamais qu'un rêve. Elle fut réveillée par des tintements assez brouillant venant du laboratoire du professeur, elle décida donc de se lever et d'un pas feutré elle se dirigea vers le bruit. Le professeur était effectivement dans le laboratoire entrain de se préparer semble t'il une potion._

- Professeur puis-je vous aider ? _avait-elle demandé d'une voix douce._  
- Cessez de hurler Miss Stones ! _avait-il répondu dans un grognement._  
- Je… je n'ai pas hurlé prof…  
- Cessez de parler alors ! _dit-il en se massant les tempes._ La potion est finie il faut juste que j'attende un peu qu'elle refroidisse… Pourquoi vous êtes vous levée si tôt Miss Stones ? _demanda-t-il en la regardant._

_Mais, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle fit le tour de la pièce pour regarder les ingrédients, le professeur porta la tasse remplie de potion à ses lèvres puis il la bu d'une traite._

- Vous pouvez me répondre désormais !  
- J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis inquiétée c'est pour cela que je me suis dépêchée à venir vous voir ! _lui dit-elle en le regardant,_ ça va ?  
- Mieux beaucoup mieux avec la potion que je viens d'avaler, _dit-il en la regardant,_ je voulais vous dire que si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit hier soir…  
- Vous n'avez rien fait professeur, je vous rassure…, vous avez juste été un peu plus familier dans vos propos mais non dans vos actes, _dit-elle en lui souriant._  
- Bien, allons manger avant de nous mettre au travail, _dit-il en allant vers la sortie du laboratoire._  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, professeur…  
- Miss Stones, je ne vous demande pas votre avis vous venez manger un point c'est tout !

_Aelita suivit le professeur la mine basse, elle aurait préféré ne pas manger vu qu'elle n'aimait pas trop prendre un petit déjeuner. Une fois, qu'elle fut installée dans un des fauteuils un elfe de maison arriva pour leur servir le petit déjeuner et prévint Sévérus que Dumbledore allait lui rendre visite avant de disparaître._

- Je m'en doutais, il va venir voir si je ne vous ai pas tué, _dit-il avant de manger_.

_Aelita laissa un petit silence passer avant de réagir en regardant le professeur Rogue._

- Vous faites de l'humour ?  
- Ca vous étonne ?  
- Un peu, je dois l'avouer…  
- Charmant  
- Je suis désolée mais, vous êtes tellement sarcastique et…  
- Méchant ? Méprisant ?  
- Non, j'allais simplement dire froid, _fit-elle avant de porter à sa bouche le verre de jus de citrouille que l'elfe avait apporté._

_Le professeur Rogue soupira avant de se lever de table pour se rendre au laboratoire, Aelita sur ses talons, ils recommencèrent les mêmes actes que la veille. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore ne vienne frapper à la porte, le professeur alla alors lui ouvrir._

**- Je vois que rien n'est résolu,** _dit-il en voyant le professeur Rogue toujours aussi jeune._  
- Non, en effet Albus !  
**- Je suis venu voir comment va Mademoiselle Stones…**  
- Elle est dans le laboratoire, _dit le professeur en montrant le chemin au directeur._  
**- Bonjour, mon enfant comment allez-vous ?**  
- Très bien professeur et vous ?  
**- Moi ? Oh et bien je me porte comme d'habitude Miss Stones mais, le sujet de ma venue n'est pas votre état de santé comme vous vous en doutez,** _dit-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune._  
- Oui, je m'en doute professeur, la potion avance bien et mon entente avec le professeur Rogue est…, comment dire… cordiale, oui c'est ça, _dit-elle en lui souriant._  
**- Severus n'est pas un homme facile à vivre…**  
- Albus ! Je suis dans la pièce si vous ne m'avez pas encore remarqué !  
**- Vous devriez la laisser vous tutoyer mon garçon, ça vous changerez !**  
- Professeur ! Je… je n'oserais jamais faire une telle chose…  
- Fort bien car, je ne vous le demande pas Miss Stones !, _intervint le professeur Rogue en jetant un regard froid vers Aelita._  
**- Bien ! Et bien je vais vous laisser,** _dit le professeur Dumbledore._ **Sévérus veillez bien sur cette élève !**  
- Je n'y manquerais pas Albus, _soupira-t-il en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements._

_Aelita c'était immédiatement remis à l'ouvrage, coupant, taillant en dés, en quinconce tous les ingrédients dont le professeur allait avoir besoin pour sa potion. Le professeur revint peu à près dans le laboratoire et regarda la jeune fille du coin de l'œil avant de se remettre à la potion. La jeune fille aurait bien aimé savoir ce que le professeur pouvait penser à cet instant. Il faisait presque nuit, Aelita pouvait le sentir parce qu'elle commençait à avoir mal aux poignets et aux doigts à force de couper et d'émincer. Elle ne sentit donc pas la présence du maître des potions à ses côtés ou plutôt derrière elle. Aelita fut surprise en sentant les mains glacées du professeur se poser sur les siennes juste un peu plus chaude._

- Miss Stones soyez plus attentive, _lui murmura-t-il avant de plaquer sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille._

_Aelita cru qu'elle allait mourir tellement ça lui semblait irréel ce qui venait de se produire maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par le professeur Rogue, il dû le sentir au bout d'un moment car, il la retourna violement. Aelita écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur et Sévérus plongea ses yeux noirs dans l'océan turquoise de la jeune Serdaigle._

- Retournez au travail vous savez comment faire maintenant, _lui dit-il en la relâchant._  
- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais professeur, _dit-elle le cœur battant à tout rompre…, tellement, qu'elle pouvait le sentir jusque dans sa gorge._  
- Pourquoi ? _lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle_. Vous n'êtes qu'une diablesse, _s'emporta-t-il soudainement,_ dire que j'ai faillit tomber dans votre piège…  
- Quel piège professeur ?  
- Peu importe, restez loin de moi, Miss Stones ! _lui dit-il en se reculant,_ je voudrais néanmoins savoir une chose Miss Stones, _dit-il en regardant son dos car, elle c'était remise à son travail._  
- Quoi professeur ?  
- Pourquoi êtes vous si calme ?  
- Je ne comprends pas professeur…  
- Voilà encore une fois… _dit-il en tendant son index vers elle,_ vous ne vous énervez jamais contre moi !  
- Le devrais-je ? _lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder._  
- Vous êtes n'arrêtez pas de remettre Malefoy à sa place ainsi que bon nombre d'élèves de ma maison d'ailleurs et…  
- Et vous vous demandez pourquoi pas vous ?  
- Oui, _soupira-t-il._  
- C'est parce que j'ai du respect pour vous…, pas que je n'en ai pas vis-à-vis de Malefoy ou des autres Serpentards…  
- Du respect pour moi ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne m'avez jamais haït ?  
- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?  
- Et bien après ce que j'ai fait entre Malefoy et vous j'aurais cru que…  
- Je ne vous déteste pas pour ça, ni pour autre chose d'ailleurs, professeur…  
- Sévérus !  
- Pardon ?  
- Sévérus, Aelita appelez moi Sévérus ! Vite avant que je ne change d'avis !  
- Très bien Sévérus, _dit-elle avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix._ Comme je vous le disais, je ne vous haïs pas… Vous êtes quelqu'un d'autoritaire et je pense que vous avez fait cela pour le bien de Dra… Malefoy !  
- Vous l'aimez toujours n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble pro…, Sévérus !  
- Pourquoi le niez-vous Aelita ? Vous devriez aller le retrouver dire ce que vous ressentez pour lui !  
- Je suis avec Miles maintenant et puis mon cœur est prit par une autre personne que Malefoy…  
- Une autre personne ?  
- Oui, le seul problème c'est que cette personne est…, comment dire… Encore plus inaccessible que Malefoy Junior, c'est comme si je voulais avoir une relation avec Lucius, _lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin._  
- Oui c'est comme si vous aviez une équation à résoudre avec des kilohertz…  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, rien…, poursuivez…  
- Vous vous moquez de moi !?  
- Pas du tout même si je pense que Lucius est un mauvais exemple !  
- Pourquoi ?... Oui, en effet ce n'était pas tout à fait un bon exemple…  
- C'est comme si vous m'aviez choisi moi, ça aurait eu le même impacte une colombe qui s'éprend d'un corbeau avouez que c'est risible Aelita !  
- Oui, complètement absurde, _dit-elle en se forçant à rire un peu puis en baissant la tête sur le plan de travail._  
- Bien remettons nous au travail après tout on n'est pas là pour bavarder !

_Aelita se remit au travail avec une douleur dans l'estomac, elle avait envie de pleurer mais, elle retenait ses larmes de couler. La jeune fille savait depuis toujours que son professeur ne ressentirait jamais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, pourtant elle avait eu un espoir absurde quand il avait retrouvé ses dix-sept ans._

*Il ne nous reste que quatre jours et me voilà à discuter de mes aventures amoureuses avec le professeur Rogue*, _se dit-elle en essayant de se concentrer._

_Ils sautèrent tous les deux le repas de midi sans même s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est que quand Aelita sentit un vent glacé lui parcourir le dos qu'elle se rendit compte que le professeur avait encore disparu. Il revient quelque minute plus tard avec une bouteille, Aelita reconnu alors le contenu de la bouteille comme étant du vin d'elfe._

- Vous n'allez pas encore boire Sévérus !?  
- Je fais ce que bon me plait Miss Stones !

*La trêve n'aura pas duré longtemps*, _songea-t-elle en le regardant se verser un verre._

_Prenant alors son courage à deux mains elle sortit sa baguette et changea une fiole en verre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le maître des potions et lui prit la bouteille des mains et s'en servit un verre._

- Vous n'en avez pas le droit vous n'êtes pas majeur ! Miss…  
- Vous non plus !  
- Je le suis…  
- Techniquement peut-être mais en l'occurrence pas aujourd'hui vous avez l'aspect d'un jeune homme de 17 ans qui n'a pas encore finit ses études à Poudlard ! Et je vous en prie fermez votre bouche on dirait un poisson sorti de l'eau !  
- Je le savais ! Je le savais, vous vous prenez s'en doute pour une de mes camarades de chambrée mais vous ne l'êtes pas !  
- Je sais que je ne le suis pas professeur ! Vous me le faites assez remarquer comme ça ! _dit-elle en posant le verre et la bouteille sur une des armoires proches du professeur puis elle quitta le laboratoire._  
- Restez ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, _dit-il en la poursuivant et en la rattrapant par le bras la forçant à faire demi tour pour qu'elle le regarde._

_Les yeux d'Aelita étaient rempli de larmes ce qui sembla surprendre le professeur Rogue qui la relâcha immédiatement._

- Vous vouliez que je m'emporte et bien c'est fait ! Je suis en colère contre vous ! Dès que les choses vont mal pour vous vous mettez à la boisson, on dirait que c'est une manie chez vous !  
- Vous dépassez les bornes Miss Stones !  
- Je…, moi je dépasse les bornes ? C'est moi qui vais trop loin ? Alors que c'est vous qui buvez de l'alcool et qui devenez imbuvable !  
- Cela suffit !, _dit-il en la giflant._

_Aelita le regarda un moment, la trace de la main du professeur se voyait nettement sur sa joue. Elle le regarda avec un sentiment de haine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit au préalable vis-à-vis de lui._

- Vous vouliez que je vous déteste ? Et bien félicitation professeur, je vous HAIS !, _cria-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la chambre et de la verrouiller à l'aide d'un sort._

_Aelita se précipita alors sur son lit de camp et se mit à pleurer. Il y eut des bruits de verres brisés puis plus rien un silence pesant avait envahit la pièce d'à côté. Puis soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un vacarme étonnant, le professeur se tenait devant la porte le souffle court et il regardait dans la direction d'Aelita._

- Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine prétentieuse et qui a toujours eux ce qu'elle voulait ! _dit-il sur un ton des plus amères._ Vous me haïssez et bien tant mieux, seulement je vous rappel que nous avons encore quatre jours à vivre ensemble ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous n'êtes personnes…, _s'écria-t-il en la regardant, _donc, _dit-il en reprenant son calme._ Je vous congédie de ma chambre ! DEHORS !

_Aelita le regarda droit dans les yeux, incrédules à ce qui venait de se passer, c'est la poigne du professeur Rogue prenant ses cheveux qui la sorti de sa torpeur. Elle fut jetée dans le salon comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison._

- Dormez où bon vous semblera, Miss ! Mais, surtout plus dans ma chambre ! _lui dit-il avant de claquer la porte._

*Sévèrus…, un pas en avant pour cent pas en arrière*, _se dit-elle en se callant dans un des fauteuils de la pièce._

_Elle finit par s'endormir mais, le réveille fut nettement plus difficile, le professeur ne lui adressa pas un mot de la journée. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ils étaient rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait encore déversées mais, le professeur ne sembla pas le remarquer. Celui-ci prenait les ingrédients que la jeune femme avait méticuleusement préparés sur la table sans lui dire un mot. Il alla prendre ses repas s'en lui adresser d'avantage de mots._

_Le jour suivant fut exactement identique, plus un mot n'était échangé entre eux se fut même pire. Le professeur ignora jusqu'à son existence préparant lui-même les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la préparation. Aelita resta debout dans le laboratoire l'observant les épaules basses, elle ne savait plus comment réagir alors, elle essayait de se faire oublier._

*Plus que trois jours* _songea-t-elle alors que son corps demandait du sommeil qu'elle n'avait presque pas eut cette nuit._

_De plus, elle s'était rendue compte que les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée n'étaient qu'une illusion de chaleur. Car, elle avait eut froid tellement froid que ses dents c'étaient entre choquées pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle c'était alors remémorée les soirées qu'elle avait passée dans la cave du manoir des Stones. Quand son père fou de rage lui faisait passer des journées entières sans boire et sans manger. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car, ses frères venait toujours à son secours._

_Le lendemain, le professeur Rogue ne la regarda pas alors qu'elle était encore couchée sur un des fauteuils. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'il vit que la jeune fille ne se levait pas comme d'habitude, qu'il alla la trouver._

- C'est encore une de vos ruses s'en doute ! _cria-t-il en regardant Aelita mais, celle-ci de bougea pas un cil._ Oui, c'est ça faites dont semblant de dormir petite idiote ! _vociféra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui touchant le bras._

_Ses paupières se crispèrent mais, elle ne bougea pas, une goutte de sueur tomba alors de son front._

- Vous avez été dans ma salle de bain !? Vous avez osé !? _s'emporta-t-il en touchant la goûte qui venait de tomber, il sentit alors la chaleur qui émané du corps de la jeune fille._

_Le gémissement de celle-ci le crispa, elle était fiévreuse et elle était entrain de délirer dans son salon. Il se figea de stupeur avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la poser sur son lit. Aelita entendit alors des bruits dans la salle de bain mais, elle était trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit alors une compresse froide sur son visage ça lui faisait un bien fou, une main froide vient alors se poser sur sa joue. Elle respirait difficilement, la jeune Serdaigle aurait voulu prendre cette main pour qu'elle ne quitte pas sa joue._

- Je…, _entendit-elle au loin puis plus rien ce n'est que le souffle chaud qu'elle sentit sur ses lèvres contrastant juste après avec un sensation de froid._

_Le professeur Rogue venait d'embrasser son élève mais, celle-ci trop malade ne comprit pas cela. Elle pensa que le professeur pressait simplement un glaçon contre ses lèvres entrouvertes._

[A suivre...]

**Merci à Vivi et voici donc la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction savourez bien^^ et j'attends vos reviews^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Satané Weasley !  
Couple : Aelita Stones/ Sévérus Rogue  
Personnages concernés : Drago Malefoy, Mrs Pomfresh, Albus Dumbledore  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : NC-17  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : Harry Potter et la coupe de feu  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : épisode qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier lol

Chapitre 6

Aelita était dans le lit du professeur Rogue endormie et avec toujours une bonne fièvre, le professeur commençait doucement à paniquer. Il fit le tour de son laboratoire pour trouver une solution. Il revient vers le lit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour lui administrer un remède seulement celle-ci ne semblait pas assez forte pour en boire. Il la maintenu donc toujours le dos droit ouvrit délicatement sa bouche puis déboucha la fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains et la bue en gardant le liquide dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il se pencha vers Aelita et lui déversa le contenu qu'il retenait dans le fond de sa gorge. La jeune fille finit par l'avaler et à ressentir les lèvres de son professeur se presser sur les siennes. La jeune Serdaigle se réveilla surprise de voir son professeur si près d'elle et en plus les yeux fermés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était son professeur qui l'embrassait en sentant sa langue caresser délicatement la sienne. Elle regarda un moment le visage serein de son professeur avant de se laisser aller à ce doux baiser en fermant ses yeux.

Sévérus réalisa alors trop tard qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur en l'embrassant. Quant il sentit qu'elle répondit au baiser son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il l'embrassa plus passionnément qu'au départ. Il se retrouva d'ailleurs bientôt couché sur Aelita tout en continuant de l'embrasser une de ses mains remonta le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille. Aelita était comme transportée dans un autre monde où elle voyait le visage du professeur qui l'embrassait puis qui descendait ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle divaguait ou si c'était la réalité, les murmures du professeur lui disant qu'elle le rendait fou arrivaient difficilement à ses oreilles. La jeune Serdaigle sentit une des mains du professeur lui soulever sa jupe et lui caresser doucement la cuisse, elle gémit légèrement. Ce qui sembla donner un peu plus de courage au professeur Rogue, qui continua à descendre ses lèvres le long de la clavicule de son élève. Il déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune fille tout en continuant de baiser chaque parcelle du corps qui se découvrait à lui. La jeune fille fut bientôt réduite à ne porter que des sous-vêtements. Le soutient gorge rejoins très vite le reste des affaires de la jeune fille ainsi que la robe du professeur Rogue et sa chemise blanche. Il la regarda un moment, elle avait les yeux mi-clos et elle transpirait la sensualité, le professeur se pencha alors pour effleurer du bout de ses lèvres l'un des tétons roses de la jeune fille. Il en fit de même avec l'autre puis il continua sa route jusqu'au nombril de cette femme qu'il allait faire sienne. Il s'empressa ensuite de retirer son pantalon et son caleçon qui se faisait trop étroit puis il donna deux ou trois coups de langue sur le tissus qui le séparé encore de la volupté. Sévérus la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de retirer l'ultime rempare puis il prit sa baguette lança une incantation pour se protéger mais aussi pour la protéger elle. Il rentra ensuite en elle d'un seul coup ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Il faut dire que l'homme n'avait jamais défloré une jeune fille, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Aelita, l'homme la laissa récupérer quelque instant avant de faire quelque va et vient jusqu'à ressentir l'orgasme.

Aelita était maintenant totalement consciente et elle savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, Rogue quand à lui se laissa tomber sur le côté presque fier de ce qu'il c'était passé. La jeune fille lui tourna alors le dos, l'homme lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux mais, elle s'écarta de lui. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé sa première fois aussi brutale et avec si peu de passion.

*Ca ne peut pas être ça faire l'amour… C'est impossible…*, se dit-elle en commençant doucement à sangloter.

Rogue sembla s'en inquiéter et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, l'homme était devenu plus doux. Il l'embrassa sur la clavicule ensuite sur l'épaule tout en lui caressant délicatement les bras.

- Qui a-t-il ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Vous m'avez fait mal et vous avez prit du plaisir alors que je n'ai connu que de la souffrance…

- Ca ne vous a pas plu ? sa voix était de nouveau raide.

- Vous m'avez blessé ! Croyez vous que ça me plaise ? Si je vous faisiez mal croyez vous que vous en prendriez du plaisir ?

- Je…, je ne le crois pas, Aelita voudriez-vous retenter ?

- Vous ne me ferez plus mal ?

Elle lui demanda cela en se retournant lentement vers lui, il l'embrassa avant de lui promettre. Ses gestes furent plus doux et plus amoureux, ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Aelita fut heureuse dans les bras de son nouvel amant, seulement celui-ci devait reprendre son apparence. Le maître ne voulait plus retourner dans son corps d'homme, il voulait rester à 17 ans pour finir ses jours avec la jeune fille seulement c'était impossible et ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors le maître bu la potion après un dernier au revoir à sa bien aimée.

Aelita quitta les cachots et le maître des potions retrouva sa classe, il redevint froid et mystérieux et elle redevint studieuse et attentive en cours. Seulement il arriva une ou deux fois qu'au détour d'un couloir on les aperçoive un bref instant s'échanger tendrement un baiser en passant.

FIN


End file.
